


I'm not leaving

by DaintyCrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist nicht gut, dass Stiles immer noch davon träumt, das Derek wieder verschwindet. Aber es ist gut, dass immer wenn er aufwacht, Derek an seiner Seite ist und ihn daran erinnert, dass er nirgendwohin geht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not leaving

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm not leaving](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/188113) by RK. 



> Der Titel ist von mir, ich hoffe man möge mir das verzeihen?

„Stiles.“ Derek schüttelt leicht an seiner Schulter, versucht ihn sanft zu wecken. Es ist nicht ungewohnt, von dem Geräuschen von Stiles' Wimmern aufzuwachen, sein Herz unregelmäßig schlagend und ein leichter Geruch von Unruhe von ihm ausgehend; es passiert nicht so oft, wie es früher der Fall war, aber es ist dennoch unerträglich vertraut. Derek rüttelt ein wenig stärker an seiner Schulter, und streicht ihm die von Schweiß feuchten Haare aus der Stirn. „Liebling, wach auf“, sagt er fester, lässt zu, dass sich ein leises Grollen in seine Stimme schleicht.

Stiles wacht mit einem Ruck auf, ein Arm herumfuchtelnd, bis seine Hand Dereks Bizeps berührt und seine Finger sich reflexartig in die sehnigen Muskeln krallen. Sein Atem ist schnell und kommt nur stoßweise, beruhigt sich aber schnell, als seine Augen leicht krampfhaft Dereks Gesicht suchen, die Pupillen allmählich schrumpfend, als er Dereks besorgten Ausdruck sieht, während er unbewusst mit seinen Händen Dereks vom Schlaf warme Haut streichelt, registriert, wie sich eine kribbelnde Ruhe in seinen Fingerspitzen ausbreitet.

Derek lächelt ihn an, hielt sein Gesicht und strich mit seinem Daumen über Stiles Wangenknochen. „Hey du. Möchtest du darüber sprechen?“, fragte er sanft.

Stiles blinzelte langsam, nahm einen langen, tiefen Atemzug und platzierte seine Hand auf Dereks Brust, genau über seinem regelmäßig und beruhigend schlagendem Herzen. „Hey Der. Ich- ich muss dich einfach nur für eine Minute ansehen, mich selbst daran erinnern, dass du hier bist.“

Dereks Brust zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen, wissend, dass Stiles davon geträumt hat er würde ihn erneut verlassen, davon zurückgelassen zu werden. Es ist eine beschwerliche Erinnerung daran, welchen Weg sie eingeschlagen hatten, um zu diesem Punkt zu kommen. Derek weiß, dass sie das alles jetzt überstanden haben, versteht wie viel stärker sie als Team sind, Stiles muss nur manchmal daran erinnert werden, dass Derek das weiß. Also küsst Derek ihn sanft, lehnt sich nach vorne und überbrückt so die Zentimeter zwischen ihnen, um seine Nase an Stiles' Hals zu schmiegen. „Ich bin genau hier. Jetzt wirst du mich nicht mehr los, Kleiner.“ Er lächelt in Stiles' Schulter hinein, bei dem beleidigtem Hüsteln, das ihm der Kosename einbringt.

Stiles kuschelt sich an Dereks Brust, murmelt liebevoll flüsternd ein „Kleiner, sicher“ und Derek zieht ihn näher zu sich, streicht ihm mit sanften Händen über den Rücken, beschwichtigt die letzten unregelmäßigen Schläge seines Herzens. Er drückt Stiles einen Kuss auf den Kopf und der andere Mann fährt mit seinen Lippen ehrfurchtsvoll seine Wangenknochen entlang, bevor er seine Wange auf Dereks Brust platziert. „Ich liebe dich“, sagt Derek leise.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Derek.“

Sie schlafen bis zu den späten Morgenstunden, eingewickelt in warme Decken und ein Gewirr aus Gliedmaßen, und strahlendes Sonnenlicht malt gefleckte Muster an die Wände und auf ihre zufriedenen, schlummernden Gesichter.


End file.
